Light in Darkness
by Genesis Inferno
Summary: Starlight and Claire reach Station Square but the city is not safe when Vampires hunt around at night(R for Violence/death) please R
1. She fell from the Sky

The Light in Darkness

By Silver V Hedgehog

Disclaimers: Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Metal Sonic and Robo Knux and other characters belong too Sega Sonic Team, Pip and Heat Copyrighted by Pip the Bat with permission, Claire, Hell Claire, and Shade Hedgefox/Wolf belong too Alannah Angel with permission. Shannara belongs too my Girl friend with permission; Starlight Fox, Silver V Hedgehog and Hell Shenlong belong to me. Its Based on a Role-play created by Claire Angel and me.

This story's kindive based on the Sega Sonic world but really it's a different world on its own.

Chapter 1: She fell from the sky

Event: 114 years ago

It was dark. The sky was raining even in the city in the clouds. A Hedgehog Angel was about to give birth to her first child, with the Dad no where in site, but her family was they're watching helping her push on because she was in a lot pain. She pushes for the last time and she did and an Egg comes out of her body. They all look at the egg it was different then any Angel egg it would be light color…but a mix of dark and light?

At first they did not care until the Egg hatches, the family other then the Mother was surprises that the Baby was no Angel at all she was a Half breed, part Angel Part Demon. The baby's name was Alannah… Back then there was no low for half breed children to not live in The City of the Clouds until something bad happen many years later.

Alannah was walking around at her school in the big tower of the City in the clouds her Angel wings flaps a bit then folds them as she looks throw the window into hall way of the tower. She sighs because she knows that she looks different then any other Angel at school. So they pick on her and call her a freak and other mean names.

But today was the final blow and this will end her child hood completely, Some mean kid walks in with his friends. "Oh look everybody it the Freak HAHA!!!" Alannah did not want too hare it "please stop it will ya" the mean kid rips the Necklace off her "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" she yell at him. But the Kid just smiles "what this Alannah?" She answered "my Mom gave it to me please give back" A tear goes down eyes. The bully then said "you don't need this crappy thing" then he steps on it and breaks it.

And that was it Alannah starts getting angry then begins too change. The bully was not sure what too think about what he seeing right now. Alannah's fur turns black eyes turn Red, her angel wings transform into Demon wings. The mean kid was very scared "Alannah?"

"Its Blood Raven too you…." She jumps at him and kills him by putting her fist right into the Bully's gut killing him. Then starts a uncontrollable killing spree with her bare hands, this was her first time as Blood raven so she could not control her self she just let her kill, kill, and more kill. Until they find away too trap her. She stills a young Girl but the horrible things she done guess it was time for an Exile. 

Alannah now in Angel form again sits there in chained with tears down her eyes with silences. The main Angel that owns the City in the clouds looks down her like she was some pieces of crap. "Do you know of the crimes you committed?" Alannah looks up at him "sorry sir I don't know…. it was like my mine went else where." The main Angel change his look on his face "we would've killed you for your crimes… since you don't know what you did you will be booted out of the City of the Clouds and never come back too the Heavens again." Tears go down Alannahs eyes "no….." The Angel looks down on her again "when you land on Earth your name on the Planet will Be Claire Reynolds or Claire the Angel because of the wings. Oh and you got a Great Great granddaughter name Amy Rose go find her if you want farewell" 

Then with a giant boot she was kicked off from the heavens tours Earth. Only thing Alannah now known as Claire can do is just cry knowing she will never see her mommy again. Back in the City in the Clouds, 3 big muscle Angels goes too Alannah home and killed family and burn down her home. And in the underworld The Main demon of their domain kills the farther of Alannah for making love too an Angel. 

Later that night Claire wakes up in the woods of Planet Earth. The Half breed just curls herself as a ball and falls a sleep in her tears as her old life is gone forever, tomorrow she will begin a new one.

Meanwhile somewhere deep in a very silent places that is so boring the most exciting thing that happen was one day a Pizza man goes walking into street singing a song and was hit by Car that a Chao was driving. There was a home and lives there a Silver two Tailed Fox name Starlight with him was a Chao and together they played Video games.

Then suddenly the power goes out. The Chao game was ruined and looks at Starlight with the most evil glare he ever made a Starlight, and the fox sweatdrops "oh no…" The Chao name was Pyro and he likes burning things.

HOUSE GOES KABOOM!!!

Starlight wakes up in the woods. Then notice he feel different. Starlight fur is not Silver any more it was black and Red striped has demon wings and wearing a long coat. "What happen too me?" That moment he notices a girl curled up in ball with her wings covering her was right next too him. "Did I die…and come back too life too protect her?"

Starlight picks her up and puts Claire over his shoulder and walk into the night. 

It was a cloudy day in the dark utopian City of Eggmanland; Dr Eggman sat in his chair at his mean Computer in his main base in the City. He had witness the falling of an Angel and smiled he would love too have her powers as a Mecha bot slave just like his creations. Metal Sonic, Metal Shadow, Robo Knux, Pip (Eggman finally have them under his power now.) and his new creation that is the Metal double of Silver V Hedgehog, Mecha V.

Eggman gets up from his chair "HAHAHAHA Sonic will not know what hit him when I find that falling angel and make under my powers of Eggman Empire then I will RULES THE WORLD!" he laughs like a psycho after that. Then the Tyrant walks over too his Eggwalker and drives off with it too find what he was looking for. But first he needed some help with his mission so the mad scientist goes too the Mecha Bot compound where his slaves and Robotic creations are.

Inside the compound the bots were doing there work he had order them too do, But like mindless slaves they do it. Metal Sonic is siting on his chair doing computer work and Eggman walks up too him. "Metal!" Eggman yells too Mecha Bot 2. Metal Sonic looks up at his master "yes sir what is it?" Eggman grins evilly "bring Pip and Mecha V with you Metal where going on a trip."

Metal Answers "yes Master…"

Meanwhile at the of Starlight's home the angry psycho fire Chao Pyro hops out of the ruins saying "BURN STARLIGHT BURN FIRE, FIRE!" and enters the woods. (You would not want this Chao to be your pet would you)

Somewhere deep in the woods Starlight with Claire a sleep over her shoulder, walk on into the night sky, then he stops when the demon fox hears the word "BURN!" Starlight thinks out load "oh no its Pyro, that crazy Chao might still be angry at me because the power gone out…. Oh yeah he kill me too I better get out of here because he would love too kill me again!" starts running deep into the woods. 

Pyro smells him and grins then continue jumping into a short cut. 

Starlight would have reached the exit out of the woods if Pyro cut him off "BURN YOU!" he yells. Starlight smiles "hi Pyro did you win your game? All yeah I forgot you blown up the house and my Game system…You pay for that! Pyro just stands there then grabs a giant Flame-thrower out from his person (how the hell he fit that in his little body?) Starlight eyes widen and sweatdrops then runs for his life! Pyro was laughing like a crazy squeak toy firing his Flame-thrower at him.

After ten min Pyro flame gun ran out of gas and Starlight now had the advantage "time too KICK THE CHAO!" Pyro eyes bug out "NO DON'T KICK THE CHAO!" Starlight makes a big silly grin and kicks him like a football flying over 500 miles away from them. The Chao yells out before going out of site was "I WILL BURN YOU LATER AHHHHHHHH!"

That moment Claire wakes up she looks around in fright "were am I?" Starlight smiles and answers "where in the woods" Claire looks at him for the first time "who are you?" 

"I'm Starlight and who are you?"

She remembered what the Angel told her to be name as so she speaks "My name Claire Reynolds or Claire The Angel because of my wings I got!" shows her his wings. Starlight smiles "that cool I got Demon wings because I just died and came back as this" makes a silly grin at her. Claire giggles "your too cute and funny too be a Demon." "Why thank you Claire… lets get out of here there are dangerous and evil Chao live here" Claire gets up "ok" 

Later as Starlight walks he ask her a question "where are you from Claire" Claire answers "City in the clouds Heaven" points her finger too the sky. Starlight could not believe it "really!" 

"Yeah really I was kicked out of my home there because I was a half breed part Angel part Demon." "That had too Suck Claire," said Starlight who sounds a little sad. "Yeah that life for ya" 

Claire changes the topic "so where are we going?" Starlight answers "Station Square, it's a city I know" Claire smiles "cool a City lets go!" 

"ok" 

And so are new best head tours the city with out knowing what the dangers that are yet too come in their lives.

Please R&R thank you 

-Silver V Hedgehog


	2. Theres Vampires in Station Square part 1

Reminder: I don't own any of the Sonic characters in this story if anybody try suing me, what can they get from me anyway I have no money. I'm still in School damn it so Sonic and others belong to Sonic Team. The other characters in this are Copyrighted by their owners with permission thank you.

Chapter 2: HEY there Vampires in Station Square! (warning if you don't like Vampires byte peoples necks don't read…Well WHO CARES if you don't like Vampires R&R please)

Its night in the City that never sleeps. As a 16-year old Girl Bunny with blue fur and a jacket and gene pants. Walking on the streets after missing her ride from some party that her friends went too. So she is walking home in the dark city night, for all pleases she could have gone she had too go into alleyway. (You would not want to do that in the city in real life man you know what lurks in there.)

In the alleyway the girl takes a break from walking "gash I'm pooped" wipes the sweat off her brow. As she thinks too herself, a group creatures watch her from the top of a building with the looks of evil in there face one of them lick there chops. The group waits as they are about too feasted on there pray like a wild Lion is about too eats a Zebra or something.

The Alleyway was dark so the Girl could not see very well but heard a sound of a can being kicked. "Hello?" she walks deeper into the alley too find were the sound came from she walked for 2 min then stopped near some door that leads too a empty please. She was going too leave but then suddenly heard the sound again. Her thoughts got the best of her and walks in to the very dark please with dripping water from an earlier rainstorm that made this please very wet and slippery.

Someone shuts the door behind her, then her heart begin too pound and runs too the door "SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME OUT!" she screamed and bang the door hard but still no one responded on who did shut the door. So she sits down on the dirty ground and thinks of how the hell she was going too get out.

"Hey need any help?" said a person in the shadows. The girl looks too were the sound was coming from "who are you…can you help me?" The person walks out of the shadows and it was a Hedgehog, who is black like Shadow the Hedgehog but his strips on his spikes had blue in one set and red in the other set and wears a jacket or cape. He also has blue and red eyes.

"My name Antics…who are you?" The girl smiles at the handsome Hedge and answers. "I'm Volta, Volta Rabbit!" Antics see the beauty in her face and the first time he fell in love with her. But the only he could have her is by making her join his gang of Vampires other then that his buddy's behind her want all her blood and kill her.

Antics then said "Volta you're in danger my friends want too kill you…and the only way for you too night die is join us."

The Rabbit was surprises and shocked "I don't want too be killed please Antics…I'll do anything!" Antics sighs "ok come too me" and she did "good I need too do this too you but it's the only way too night be slaughtered." Volta nods. Then Antics bytes her neck, Volta closed her eyes feeling the her blood being taken from her "mmm…."

Later Antics lets Volta go and she falls into the puddle of her own blood. "Since I created the Vampires in this city when some gets bitten by me they become one of us."

He picks up the Blue Rabbit "welcome too the gang my love"

***

Somewhere in a path heading tours Station Square, Starlight Fox and Claire the Angel walk down on pass "so Starlight how long is this path will take us too Station Square?" Starlight looks at her and smiles "oh 2 miles" turns his head away but then turns his head back at her and looks at her body (@_@) Claire looks up at him and notice how perverted he looked "YOU HENTAI!" hits him over the head.

"OWWWWWW!!" 

The fox hold his head in pain "I don't want too talk too you Starlight!" yelled Claire.

"I'm sorry I have too watch my self next time…I could not help it. Your just…just…Kawaii" he smiles at her and she blushes "domo" (means "thank you" for people who don't know) 

After a good walk they finally reach the city, It was he brightest thing you see at night even when the clouds in the east cover the moon blocking its night shine on the planet. Cars drive around the big track up in he skyscrapers the Speed Highway, makes are new Heroes hear the sounds of horns beeping from cars in traffic jams.

"This City looks so cool and way different then my City in the clouds," Starlight asks Claire "why you say that?" Claire Answers "well my city is more advance and this one looks more like modern day" Starlight change the Topic a little "lets go into the city and gets something too eat!"

"Ok" 

Then they both go into a jog and head tour Station Square with excited looks on their faces laughing all the way.

***

"So Metal Sonic why did Eggman want us on this mission for anyway?" ask a very brought robotic voice of Pip the Bat too Metal Sonic who waiting for the Doctor to come out of his room for them to leave on the mission. "Master want us too find a capture an Angel that fell from the sky" Pip looks at him strangely "I think he read to many FanFictions." Metal snickered at what she said then said "well we did pick it up on are Eggmanland main Camera in the computer system so it's real" Pip shrugs her shoulders "if you say so." 

Dr Eggman steps out of his room wearing what he been wearing since Perfect Chaos "Metal, Pip lets go Mecha V is already waiting for us at the Eggwalker, Ha now in no time that Angel is mine HAHAHAHAAHA!" Metal looks at him and sighs for no reason at all then asked, "how are we going too capture her?" Eggman grins evilly "you remember about my Grandfather Metal?"

Metal Sonic nodes his head "yes"

Eggman continued "I looked into more of his files and I find he was invented a trap dome that can capture special people with great power. Then I will make the dome and put a Mecha Bot maker into it and she will be mine." chuckles too himself and walk on with the others behind him.

***

The City of Station Square was bright with lights and very lovely, People go on with their own life's here, Starlight and Claire just looks up at the big buildings all around them "what a nice site this is Starlight!" smiled Claire. "Yes it is Claire this my first time here but I know it by news on TV. The hero of this city is Sonic The Hedgehog, he helps Station Square from the evil tyrant Dr. Eggman"

"Wow that cool will we be able too meet him soon?" ask Claire. "Well maybe we might. He sometimes stops crimes made by bad guys here." 

It has been two hours they looked around the city not knowing they're being watched by a group of Vampires. Volta looks at Antics and asks "are you sure they have rare blood that will make a wonderful snack?" Antics smiles "yes I can sense it in my hunger for blood veins." He licks his chops "but first lets make them be are friends." The dark color Hedgehog makes a twisted smile at the blue bunny that is now undead and she smiles back. Then Antics goes too his gang members, and said "Volta and I our going too make new friends with some victims that has the most rare blood I ever sense before later!" The two then fad away into the shadow.

To be continue 


End file.
